A New Opportunity: Descubriendo mi Camino
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: Hinata ya no quiere ser mas una desgracia para su clan y para demostrar que ya no es la misma chica debil de antes acepta ir a una mision de rango S, ¿A quien se encontrara en el camino? ¿Que pasara con su confeción?- Yo rescatare a Hinata-chan..
1. Quiero demostrar lo que valgo

**Descubriendo mi camino**

-Hinata..estas segura de querer hacer esto?- pregunto no muy segura una mujer rubia que se encontraba frente a mi en un escritorio.

-Hai Tsunade-sama..estoy segura- dije firme en mi palabras-es hora de que le demuestre a Otou-san que soy fuerte y digna de ser su heredera..que no tiene porque avergonzarse mas de mi..

-Hinata, no tienes que probar nada todos sabemos, en especial yo, que eres una exelente kunoichi, de mis mejores debo decir..-dijo seria, aunque se pudo ver una sonrisa al decir lo ultimo.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, pero lo que digan los demás no vale nada si mi padre no esta consciente de ello- dije , y es cierto, no habría otra manera.

-Hinata, como he dicho antes, eres de mis mejores kunoichis y te quiero como una hija..-expreso mirándome con cariño- y no quiero perderte..no quiero hacer algo de lo que después tenga que arrepentirme-termino mirándome con cariño..y a la ves preocupación, sonrió.

-Le prometo Tsunade-sama que no tendrá porque arrepentirse, cumpliré esta misión-dije esta vez mas seria

-No me refería a cumplir la misión..-dijo inexpresiva- Bien, al parecer no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión..esta es tu misión-soltó mientras me alcanzaba un pergamino que estaba sellado por una papel que decía Rango S- Deberás encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki, en donde les extraen los Bijuu a los Jinchuriken, es esencial que esta misión sea llevada a cabo, ya que tal vez así podamos recuperar los Bijuus que Akatsuki se ha robado..Deberás ir sola Hinata, mas personas, solo podrían poner en riego la misión. Tus habilidades con el Byakugan te serán de mucha utilidad y te sera mas fácil encontrar el lugar- termino diciendo mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio a la altura de su boca y me miraba fijamente.

-Hai, me retiro Tsunade-sama, le prometo que completare esta misión cueste lo que cueste, saldré lo antes posible-dije de manera profesional. La verdad yo también apreciaba mucho a Tsunade-sama , y no quería que ella se decepcionara de mi como mi padre.

-Ten cuidado..-emitió en voz baja una vez que se encontraba sola-Hinata..-suspiro, y volvió a hacer ese tedioso papeleo,¿que acaso nunca se terminaba? Iba a estar mucho tiempo encerrada allí.

Caminaba muy encimada en mis pensamientos, mientras veía a los niños correr divertidos. Sonrió melancólica, yo nunca tuve una infancia así, la verdad era muy tímida y reservada, estoy segura que si no me hubieran puesto en el mismo equipo de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, nunca hubiéramos sido amigos, y es que ellos son tan diferentes a mi. Ademas..mi padre se encargo de que cada parte de mi infancia este ocupado por entrenamientos, para así poder tener una heredera fuerte y decidida, con una mirada calculadora y fria, como todo los Hyuugas. Y aunque nunca he podido superar sus expectativas, ya no quiero ser la niña débil de la que mi padre de avergüenza, quiero que el sepa que ya tiene una heredera formidable que es capaz de hacer todo por su clan, sin necesidad de tener un porte frió y distante.¿La persona que dijo esto fui yo? Claro, y no lo retiro, tu me hiciste así,tu me diste la fuerza de seguir adelante..Naruto-kun, quisiera agradecértelo, pero no puedo estar cerca de ti sin que mi vista se nuble o atorarme de palabras que nunca logro decirte. Debía decirle, si, el debía saber que ella lo amaba, el debía saber todo lo que hizo por ella.

Tenia planeado buscarlo para por fin confesar mis sentimientos, no seria difícil encontrarlo, después de todo, el rubio no podía pasar tres minutos sin hacer algún escándalo, pero justo hoy, su ultimo día antes de salir a la misión, su querido ojiazul parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¿Acaso kami-sama tenia algo en su contra? Vamos Hinata no te rindas, es ahora o nunca, si no lo haces ahora nunca podrás hacerlo.

-Vamos Sakura-chan..-escuche esa voz cerca de mi, ¿donde,donde?- por favor..no te cuesta nada!'dettebayo-termino gritando cierto rubio exagerado.

-No, basta Naruto-baka, no molestes-dijo una voz femenina, obvio Sakura- ¡Tu mismo deberías cuidar en que gastas tu plata!-le regaño mientras caminaban cerca de ella.

-Pero..-quiso decir mientras lloraba de forma exagerada pero fue interrumpido.

-No Naruto, ahora dejame, debo ir al hospital a ayudar a Tsunade-sama-dijo por ultimo antes de partir camino, dejándolo solo.

-Buaa, ¿y ahora que haré? ¡TENGO MUCHAR HAMBRE!'dettebayo-gritaba escandaloso. Sonrio con ternura, y me acerco hasta el.

-Etto..N-naruto-k-kun..?-dije en voz baja, rezando porque el me escuchara.

-¡VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE!'dettebayo...-

-N-naruto-k-kun...-dije esta ves un poco mas fuerte esta vez tratando nuevamente de llamar su atención sin éxito.

-¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!

-N-naru..

-¡Y ADEMAS NO ..

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-Grite..para mi sorpresa ¿yo?. Yo le había gritando a Naruto-kun, por kami..

-¿Ehh?-volteo para verme al fin-Ahh ¡hola Hinata-chan! no te habia visto..- me grito, sonriendo. Kami como una persona podía tener un sonrisa tan cálida y hermosa-¿Hinata-chan?¿te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras se me acercaba, hasta a estar a centimentros de mi rostro

-y-yo..y-yo..¡KYAAAAA!- grito avergonzada bajando la cabeza y en consecuencia golpeando a mi rubio favorito y dejándolo inconsciente en el piso- ¿Que he hecho? Nono.. ¿y ahora que hago? Genial Hinata, haces todo bien.

Trato de despertar a Naruto-kun, pero el sigue durmiendo..lo muevo, le llamo, pero el no responde. ¿Le habría hecho algo malo? Ohoh , seria mejor llevarlo de inmediato con Sakura-san, seguro ella sabrá que hacer. Pero ella ya se había ido al hospital, y este esta muy lejos para llevar a Naruto-kun yo sola.

Debía rezar al cielo al estar en una parte no tan transitada o seguro yo también me hubiera desmayado de la vergüenza.

Mi mirada se poza en el rostro del ojiazul, recorriendo cada fracción de su rostro, apreciandolo. No puedo contenerme, y alzo mi mano hasta pozarla suavemente en su mejilla, acariciando esas extrañas marcas como bigotes. Inconscientemente una sonrisa surca mis labios, y es que Naruto-kun, no era feo para nada, era bastante apuesto. Ante este ultimo pensamiento mi cara tomo un notable sonrojo que cubrió mi rostro por completo, no era momento de pensar en eso, concentrate Hinata, ¿que hago? ..Y como caída del cielo una idea hace presencia en mi cabeza..

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu!-grito uniendo mi manos para el sello, y al instante aparece una nube de humo, seguida de otra Hinata.

-Bien..-sonrió ytomo a Naruto-kun por la cabeza y mi clon procede a hacer lo mismo pero de sus pies, mientras lo levantábamos lentamente- y ahora solo debo llevarlo..-pienso feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una cueva oscura, se podían ver seis figuras paradas sobre unas manos de piedra llenas de cadenas que sobresalían del piso. Enfrente de esta, se vislumbraba un rostro de una persona que poseía varios ojos, de los cuales la mitad estaban abiertos, su boca estaba abierta..

Un brillo azul se desprendía de un cuerpo inerte que flotaba en el aire, y se dirigía continuamente hacia la boca del rostro. Poco a poco esa luz azul se fue agotando y la boca se cerro, el cuerpo que antes permanecía en los aires, cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, muerto.

-Bien, con este solo nos quedan poco para cumplir la meta, desaganse del cuerpo y vuelvan a encontrar a los demás Jinchuuriki-dijo serio y desapareció.

Las figuras fueron desapareciendo una por una hasta que solo quedaron dos. Un hombre con cara de pez azul tomo el cuerpo inerte y se lo hecho al hombro fácilmente y miro a su compañero que permanecía inmóvil a su lado

-Vamonos-dijo frió un hombre de pelo negro largo,alto y con unos ojos rojos que podrían penetrar a cualquiera mientras salían de aquella oscura cueva oscura.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Hinata, que haces con Naruto a cuestas?¿No me digas que piensas secuestrarlo?- pregunto burlón Teuchi mirando como la chica cargaba al rubio hacia el negocio.

-¿Q-que? Y-yo n-no , s-solo q-quería t-traer a N-naruto-K-kun p-porque e-el ..- trato de explicarle todo el malentendido pero fue interrumpida por el risueño viejito.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Hinata-dijo sonriendo comprensivo. Suspire aliviada y deje a Naruto-kun en una silla apoyado contra la mesa y la pared para que estuviera mas cómodo- Lo que si me gustaría saber es que debo hacer con Naruto- y rió contento mientras detrás suyo aparecia una joven castaña.

-Ohayo Hinata-san ¿como has estado? Y ..-pero se detuvo al ver al rubio, no es que le sorprendiera , de hecho el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel lugar pero nunca lo hacia inconsciente si no mas bien devorando-¿Porque..?-trato de decir mirando al ojiazul

Hinata nuevamente se puso nerviosa por la situación y junto sus dedos mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero no pudo. Para su suerte Teuchi la interrumpió

-Bien Hinata ¿que tal si hasta que esperamos que despierte, te servimos un tazón de ramen?- pregunto risueño el hombre seguido de un guiño. Hinata se sonrojo al máximo.

-M-me e-encantaria..-dijo feliz , pero al mirar su reloj su cara se sorprendio- ¡Por kami , es muy tarde ya debo prepararme para la misión!, por favor cuide de Naruto-kun hasta que despierte y tome..-dijo poniendo unos billetes en la mesa- tome esto , es para pagar lo que valla a comer Naruto-kun, dígale cuando despierte que no es necesario que me lo devuelva..-termino diciendo mientras daba media vuelta y se hechaba a correr- ¡Nos vemos!- sonrió- ¡y gracias!

-Esta Hinata..- suspiro el mayor para luego sonreír y mirar al rubio que seguía inconsciente- cuando te darás cuenta..Naruto

-¿Cuenta de que?- pregunto Ayame confundida

Teuchi sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada por donde la chica se había marchado.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mi pelo negro-azulado ondea ferviente al compás del viento. Me dirijo a paso rápido a la gran puerta de salida de Konoha, donde mis compañeros de equipo Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me esperan para despedirme y desearme suerte antes de partir a mi misión.

-¡Hinata!-me saluda feliz mi amigo canino mientras estira su mano y la mueve para localizarlo-¡vaya te ves...diferente!-dijo sonrojado, la verdad no veo porque solo cambie un poco mi guardarropa ninja por una mas cómoda, es decir, me saque esa pesada chamarra y pantalón holgado por una musculosa negra que se apega a mi cuerpo, una pollera ninja que me llega a medio muslo y el clásico chaleco chunnin donde tengo mis explosivos. Bueno tal vez si este un poquito cambiada, pero como dije solo fue para mi comodidad, ya que estamos en pleno verano y esta ropa es mucho mas ligera.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dije un poco nerviosa-¿acaso luzco tan mal?-pregunte triste.

-¡No, claro que no Hinata!¡te ves genial!-dijo sonrojado, y yo no me quede atrás.

-Gracias kiba-kun..-dije susurrando.

-Hinata..¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?-pregunto de la nada Shino, y en ese momento recordé la charla que tuve con mi padre hace tan solo unas horas.

**Flash Back**

_Ahí al frente de mi estaba la puerta que me llevaba a la oficina de mi padre. Ya me había decidido, debía ser firme a mi desicion, pero debía admitir que mi padre me ponía muy nerviosa..Toque suavemente la puerta y luego le di unos leves golpesitos._

_-Adelante-escuche desde adentro. Me adentre despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y así lo hice hasta llegar a un pequeño cojín que se encontraba a un costado de una pequeña mesa, y del otro lado mi padre se encontraba tomando el té como si nada._

_-O-otou-s-san y-yo quería i-informarte q-que s-saldré..-trate de decir pero las palabras no salían como quería, en ese momento mi padre me interrumpió._

_-A una misión de Rango S-dijo serio, si siquiera levantar el rostro, solo limitándose a tomar su Té. Baje la cabeza suspirando_

_-¿Solo eso venias a decirme?-dijo imponente, yo levante la mirada rápidamente extrañada pero al ver su rostro lo baje avergonzada._

_-S-si b-bueno y-yo...-tartamudee, bien Hinata bien, lo haces perfecto-pienso irónica._

_-Quiero dejar en claro desde ahora, que si no completas esta misión con éxito, dejaras en vergüenza a todo el clan..-termino levantando su rostro y mirándome fijamente, a veces pienso que mi padre no necesita del Byakugan para ver detrás de cualquier persona, en especial de mi_

_-S-si l-lo s-se, no te fallare Otou-san- dije firme de mis palabras esta vez y me retire de la habitación para prepararme para la misión que encararía dentro de unas horas._

**Fin Flash Back**

No se los permitiré, no les permitiré a los anciano del consejo ni a mi padre volver a avergonzarse de mi, ahora soy mas fuerte, mucho mas de lo que ellos piensan. Cumpliré esta misión, cueste lo que cueste, no importa el costo, y asi tal vez mi padre pueda aceptarme como la heredera del clan y su hija..

-Hai Shino-kun , estoy segura, ya no quiero ser la niña débil a la que todos deben proteger, quiero valerme por mi misma, y demostrarles a todos de una buena ves quien es Hinata Hyuuga- dije seria, pero luego sonreí con dulzura para mis dos amigos.

Ellos se miraron por un momento sorprendidos y luego sonrieron y voltearon a verme.

-Valla haz cambiado mucho Hinata, y no me refiero a la ropa ni a tu fuerza..-dijo el castaño mirándome orgulloso. Se acerco hasta mi y paso sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome a el y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro sorprendiéndome- Por favor, cuidate..no hagas nada imprudente, y no mueras o nos enojaremos mucho contigo..- termino mientras mi otro amigo y compañero posaba una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acariciaba.

-Gracias..Kiba-kun, Shino-kun les prometo que regresare habiendo cumplido la misión..-dije dulcemente mientra les sonreía y me alejaba de los brazos del ojinegro para emprender mi camino hacia el bosque que se avisaba mas adelante- Adiós..-me despedí y si media vuelta para empezar a correr a una gran velocidad.

-Espero que todo salga bien..-susurro Kiba, a lo que Shino asintió para luego dar media vuelta y regresar a sus tareas, ambos deseaban que así fuera.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Bien, entonces que hacemos con el-dijo un hombre azulado refiriéndose a el cuerpo que yacía en su hombro en ese momento.

-Hmp, desaste de el, no importa como, da igual-dijo un pelinegro

-¿Eh? ¿Porque a mi?- replico el espadachín

-Solo hazlo

-Bien pero a la próxima..-dijo pero paro al ver que se encontraba solo, de nuevo ese maldito Uchiha le dejaba todo el trabajo sucio- Desgraciado..-susurro mientras sonreía malicioso.

En otra parte, caminaba tranquilo el mismo hombre pelinegro de ojos rojos. Su enfermedad empeoraba cada vez mas, debía cumplir con sus metas antes de morir, pero tal vez debería hacerlo mas rápido..

Se sentó en la rama y descanso su cabeza contra el cuerpo del árbol cerrando sus ojos, mientras su mente divagaba en un mundo totalmente distinto al que lo rodeaba. Pensaba en su tarea como Akatsuki, su plan , en su pequeño hermano que ahora mismo debía estar buscándolo..para matarlo. Sonrió melancólico.

Abrió sus ojos precipitadamente y la dirigió hacia un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de el.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Podía sentir el viento chocando contra mi rostro mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. ¿Mi destino? Fácil, Tsunade-sama me había comentado una cueva en donde habían encontrado a Gaara-san cuando había sido secuestrado para robarle su bijuu, según me dijeron, no debía estar muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, inmediatamente activo mi Byakugan y unas venas sobresalen de mi cien.

Veo que el lugar esta vació, asique me adentro mas y mas hasta parar en un pequeño estampado, vuelvo a activar mi linea sucesora tratando de buscar alguna clase de enemigo.

De inmediato me escondo tras un árbol y disminuyo mi chakra para ocultar mi presencia..¿Porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi?

Continuara..


	2. La persona mas tonta

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, blabla, ya saben T_T Si fuera asi , y mis disculpas pero SAKURA ESTARIA MUERTA *-***

**Sin mas que decir: ¡A LEER !**

* * *

><p><strong>La persona mas tonta<br>**

El viento soplaba fervientemente, moviendo las hojas de aquí para allá, llenando el espacio de su sonido, haciendo el bosque mas silencioso..

Arriba de un frondoso árbol se podía distinguir a dos figuras, una de ellas se encontraba recargada contra el cuerpo del árbol y la otra la mantenía arrinconada con sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza..

Hinata Pov

¿Pero como fue que me metí en este lió? Estoy segura de que oculte bien mi chakra.. ¿¡Y ahora que haré! De todos los miembros de Akatsuki, ¿tenia que encontrarme a uno de los mas fuertes? Bueno, a decir verdad son todos fuertes..Kami, ¿Porque tuve que aceptar esta misión? Estaba perdida..ya que al frente mio se encontraba nadie mas y nadie menos que..Itachi Uchiha

_¡Nee, Hinata te vas a rendir asi de fácil!_

¿Ehh?Esa voz.. ¿Kiba-kun...?

_¡Hinata-sama!_

¿Neji-niisan?

_Hinata.._

Shino-kun..

_Se que puedes hacerlo Hinata.._

Kurenai-sensei..

_¡Nee, Hinata-chan, no te dejes vencer 'dettebayo!_

N-naruto-k-kun..

_¡mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor hokage, así la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratará como sí yo fuera alguien, alguien importante! ¡Ese es mi camino ninja..!__  
><em>

Naruto..tu nunca faltas a tu palabra, no importa que pase, aun cuando sabes que no tienes oportunidad..nunca te das por vencido.

Yo también quiero ser así..¡No quiero darme por vencida! Fue por eso que acepte esta misión, porque quiero demostrarlo, quiero demostrar lo que valgo..

A mi cabeza llegan múltiples posibilidades para escapar, ninguna podría tener resultado considerando las habilidades de mi oponente, la única posible idea que se me ocurrida era muy arriesgada pero no tenia otra salida, prefiero morir habiendo perdido que morir sin haber luchado..

El se encuentra con un kunai a la altura de mi cuello, pero aun así sigue estático sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo mirándome.

En ese momento cierra los ojos fuertemente y lleva uno de sus brazos su estomago haciendo una mueca de dolor, aprovechó la situación y activo mi linea sucesoria mientras concentro una cierta cantidad de chakra en mis manos.

-¡Juken!- Grito y muevo mi mano derecha contra su estomago..pero el desapareció convirtiéndose en una marbada de cuervos. _"Bueno, por lo menos logre alejarlo"_

Busco por todas partes alguna señal de el- ¡Byakugan!- grito y unas venas sobresalen de mi sien, nuevamente busco por todas partes, pero no lo encuentro. Oigo un ruido, y volteo mi rostro al lugar de donde proviene pero solo puedo ver múltiples kunais dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Aunque logro esquivar la gran mayoría, mucho se encarnan en mi espalda, pero rápidamente me los quito y lanzo 3 shuriken al lugar donde fueron lanzados los kunais, inmediatamente cae un Itachi Uchiha todo herido, _"No puede ser, le di, esta es mi oportunidad para irme antes de que se levante" _pero antes de que el cuerpo del pelinegro pudiera tocar el suelo se desintegra. _"¿Pero que.. que es esto?¿Gentjutsu? ¿Acaso nunca le voy a dar? Argg ¿Y ahora a donde se habra ido?"_

De la nada, el ojirojo aparece delante mio, proporcionándome un golpe y echándome varios metro, haciéndome chocar fuertemente contra el suelo.

Siento que mi cuerpo apenas responde, estoy demasiado débil y todavía sangran las heridas de mi espalda, pero a pesar de todo eso, aun puedo sentir el orgullo dentro de mi, dándome fuerzas para levantarme nuevamente, porque cada vez que el me heria, podía escuchar la voz de Naruto-kun alentándome a que no me diera por vencida..como en la pelea con Neji-niisan en los exámenes Chunnin.

Con un poco de dificultad logro ponerme de pie, y puedo sentir como una gota de sangre resbala de mi frente delineando mi rostro, pero no me importa. Veo como el refleja sorpresa en sus ojos al verme levantada de nuevo, en ese instante aprovecho y me lanzo hacia el con un Juken pero el logra esquivarlo con facilidad.

_-_¿Porque sigues levantándote?-dices con una voz grave sin sentimientos, pero no podría decir lo mismo de tus ojos, los cuales reflejaban gran sorpresa y nostalgia- Sabes que no tienes oportunidad..

-Porque..nunca debo rendirme..ese es mi camino ninja..-Dije decidida recordando las palabras que escuche decir tantas veces al rubio ojiazul y mirándolo fijamente.-

-Hmp..niña tonta, ¿estas consciente de que este es un acto mas que suicida?, no se que clase de iluso te habrá metido esas ideas, pero eso no te servirá de nada..-dijo mirándome retadoramente, como queriendo ver mi reacción.

-Lo se, se que no ganare esta batalla..-dije bajando la mirada y sonriendo melancólica._ "Al final de todo, nunca podre demostrarlo"_.- Pero sabes..no importa cuantas veces me tires contra el suelo, yo seguiré sintiéndome feliz, y ¿sabes porque?, ¡Porque se que estoy peleando por mi aldea!-dije gritando y tirándome nuevamente contra el, pero el lo esquiva posándose a un costado mio.

-Niña tonta..- Susurra en mi oído, lo cual me hizo estremecer en sobremanera, para seguidamente clavar un kunai en mi estomago.

Siento un dolor punzante en mi estomago, por inercia llevo una mano a mi abdomen para tratar de parar la hemorragia, pero es imposible, la sangre sigue cayendo, y con ella también mi cuerpo va perdiendo el equilibro.

Mis ropas están sucias, mi cuerpo esta mal herido, tengo diversas cortaduras en muchas partes de mi cuerpo y el choque que tuve contra el suelo al caer rendida no fueron nada comparada con la frialdad del metal atravesándome.

" _¿Así se termina todo? ¿Así de fácil?"_

-Aquí acaba todo..- Dice mirándome desde arriba, analizando cada gesto de mi rostro, buscando una pizca de miedo que no puede encontrar.- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-S-si, la v-verdad s-siento un m-miedo en-enorme..p-pero aun t-tengo e-esperanza.- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa triste _"Ni siquiera puedo hablar bien en mis ultimo momentos..¿que pensaría mi Padre de esto? Ja, seguro pensara que estoy siendo muy blanda.."_

_-_El temor y la esperanza nacen juntos..- dices mirándome fijamente mientras levantas una espada en dirección a mi pecho.-.._y juntos mueren._

_-P-puede s-ser..- Digo, y sonrió triste, y veo como el me dedica un sonrisa ladina._

_-Es una lastima..- Dices para seguidamente apretar con fuerza la espada y bajarla para clavarla en mi cuerpo. _

_Cierro mis ojos esperando el dolor de la fina cuchilla metálica..pero nunca llega. Extrañada abro mis ojos lentamente y veo a mi atacante agachado con una mueca de visible dolor en su rostro para luego caer inconsciente al piso._

_"_No puedo creerlo, ¿Que esta pasando?". ___Trato de levantarme, pero un dolor implacable me lo impide. _

_Con el poco Chakra que me queda, trato de aplicar los pocos estudios medic-ninja que aprendí con Sakura-chan una vez, y lo junto en mi mano para luego posarlo en mi abdomen. Lentamente aunque no del todo logro curar un poco mi herida, por lo menos lo suficiente como para levantarme a duras penas._

_Mi respiración es pausada, y aun no recupero toda mi fuerza por completo, pero es suficiente como para escapar antes de que se levante._

_Comienzo a dar unos cuantos pazos en orientación al pueblo mas cercano "___ Debo curarme estas heridas de inmediato", ___pero de la nada me detengo y ladeo mi cabeza hacia el criminal que se encontraba sobre el frió suelo y camino en su dirección.._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"_¿En que rayos estaba pensado?, seguro cuando despierte me matara" ___pienso histérica mientras mirando al cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sobre unas cuantas hojas dormido._

_Me acerco cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y le quito el pedazo de tela húmedo que había utilizado para tratar de bajarle la fiebre las ultimas horas para luego sumergirlo en un pequeño charco y volver a ponerlo en su frente. Sonrió ___"Definitivamente Hinata esto es lo mas tonto que pudiste haber hecho, y es que aun no entiendo porque lo hice.." ___Suspiro._

_Flash Back_

_Me acerco a el lentamente y me agacho para poder ver su rostro. Estoy atenta por si llegase a ser una trampa, pero no sucede nada.._

_Cuidadosamente acerco mi mano a su mejilla, y la separo al instante __"Por Kami, Esta ardiendo"__. Agarro uno de sus brazos y lo paso por mi hombro con suma delicadeza mientras me voy levantando._

"_Bien, y ahora..debo encontrar un lugar..si tan solo tuviera un poco mas de Chakra podría utilizar mi Byakugan.."__ Suspiro con pesadez.. __"Sera a la antigua" _

_Comienzo a caminar con dificultad, y es decir, de por si era sumamente difícil caminar por mi misma, pero ahora debía cargar con un peso mas __"Eres genial Hinata, genial"__ Me reto mentalmente._

_Anduve vagando por unas cuentas horas, hasta que divise una cueva a unos cuantos metros de mi __"Perfecto"__ pensé para salir __apresuradamente__ hacia el lugar._

Fin Flash Back

Fijo mis ojos en su rostro y admirando cada rasgo, la verdad es que a pesar de ser un criminal de rango S, Itachi Uchiha no era para nada feo, en realidad era muy apuesto..con esa piel blanca y tersa, sus pestañas largas, esos mechones rebeldes cayendo a los costados y ademas.. _"¿¡En que coño piensas Hinata! El es un criminal, por kami ¡Controlate!" _

-Acaso piensas violarme niña..- Escuche una voz profunda y sentí estremecerme al instante_ "Mierda". _Veo como me observa calculadoramente y me alejo unos metro aterrada.

_-_E-eh y-yo..n-no..- _"¡Grr, maldito tartamudeo!" _

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntas secante dirigiendo tu mirada hacia el techo.

-En un c-cueva..- trato de decir.

-¿Porque?

-Oh p-pues p-porque a-aquí n-nadie lo v-vería..c-como es un c-criminal y a-ademas p-podría c-curarlo m-mejor a-aquí ade..- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo pero el me interrumpio.

-¿Porque haces esto?-dijo esta vez mirándome. Y en ese momento me sentí la persona mas estúpida del mundo entero _"Claro se refería a porque lo traje" _Me reprimía.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo, y entonces note que no le había contestado por andar en mis pensamientos.

-P-pues..la verdad es que no se..- dije mirando para abajo avergonzada y es que si te lo ponías a pensar ¿quien es su sano juicio desaprovecharía la única oportunidad que tiene de escapar de un criminal sumamente peligroso mientras este esta inconsciente,y gracias a eso te salvaste de una muerte segura? _"Strick 1"_ y encima llevarlo a un cueva y curarlo, sabiendo que si te llegaban a ver podías ser tomado como traidor _"Strick 2" _¡y peor aun acercarse al cuerpo del criminal, acariciarlo y pensar que es guapo, cuando tranquilamente este podría despertar y matarla al instante! _"Strick 3_" .. solo un pensamiento cruzaba mi mente en ese momento "_Estoy muerta"_

_-_Hmp..-se limito a decir para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos.-Mas te vale no hacerme nada extraño niñata, porque lo sabre..y haré que tu muerte sea aun mas dolorosa..-dijo y así di por terminada la 'conversación'.

Di un suspiro de alivio y fui gateando hasta una esquina de la cueva, apoye mi cuerpo en la pared de piedra y cerré mis ojos despacio mientras un ultimo pensamiento surcaba mi cabeza antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo..

Porque ella, Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga, ninja de Konoha, la persona que acepto esta misión solo para probar su fortaleza y valor se encontraba en ese momento cuidando de uno de los traidores mas peligrosos de Konoha y uno de los miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki solos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría despertar y matarla como quisiera..pero que aun así, sabiendo esto, todavía permanece en esa fría cueva durmiendo tranquila como si nada de eso fuera la gran cosa, cuando podría dejarlo ahí y marcharse a su aldea y decir que fallo en la misión, recibir una reprimenda de su padre, y otro de sus amigos por preocuparles pero eso no importaría porque estaría viva, pero no, ella todavía se encontraba allí junto a Itachi Uchiha.

"_Definitivamente,eres la persona mas tonta Hinata Hyuuga"_

* * *

><p><em>Emmmmmmmmmmmmm, encerio antes que todo GOMENASAI ! Lamento haberme tardado tanto , pero he estado muy ocupada y bueno falta de inspiracion apensar de que ya tenia la idea jeje (Inner: Mentirosa ¬¬ ) Tu callate -.- en fin , ¿que les ha parecido? ._. feo , lindo, hermoso, horrible, termino medio (?) (Inner: Medio cosido ._. ) Oye ! ¬¬ (Inner: Tu empezaste -.-) Hmp como sea ! <em>

_Aclaro amigos mios, que apesar de ser un ItaHina..bueno no me maten..no terminara como todos quieren con un final feliz..(Inner: Estas muerta o_o ) PERO ANTES DE QUE INTENTEN MATARME Y TENGA QUE HUIR ! quiero decir que aclare al principio que esto es solo una parte de una saga :) y la saga termina como bueno SasuHIna, asique no puede terminar ItaHina, lo lamento encerio D: Pero les promento que habra escenas romanticas de estos dos n.n eso es seguro, y bueno muchas otras sorpresas mas que ni se imaginan, por eso no se pierdan el proximo episodio de (Inner: a bue quien eras ¬¬? ) Solo estaba jugando ¬¬ dejame soñar T-T el proz cap se llamara _"Conociendo mas de ti"_ sera interesante *-* (Inner: me suena a pervertido T_T ) Nooooooooooo! ¬¬ niña tonta claro que no... o_o bueno nada mas _

_Pueden dejar Review :D No me molesta y ademas son gratis n.n O SI AMIGOS HAY COSAS GRATIS EN EL MUNDO TODAVIA! Hay que aprovecharlas O_O como las muestras del supermercado ;) Acepto del todo tipo: QUEJA, HALAGO, QUEJA, QUEJA,QUEJA,QUEJA, CRITICA,QUEJA,QUEJA, Mitad y mitad ._. lo mas sensibles posible xDDD Sin mas que decir me despido :D_

_CONTESTANDO : _

_**SasuHina4ever:** Pues gracias n.n sisi Hina se vio metida en un lio desde el comienzo xDD Pero como veras aqui, se metio en otro mas grande y por cuenta propia, espero que te haya satisfacido este capitulo n.n Y gracias por tu comentario encerio, nos vemos besos_

_**Patty Hatake:** Kya ! como me alegra verte por uno de mis fic :D y que te haya gustado n.n la verdad si los amigos de Hina son geniales, y quiero hacer a Hinata toda desidida, porque la verdad me cansa mucho escribir todos sus balbuseos xDD Ademas me cae mejor asi ! obvio y si Naruto no BAKA ! -.- no hace nada bien pero todos los quieren asi u.u jajaja y si creeme que tarde o temprano Hiashi se dara cuenta de lo maravillosa que es su hija..espero que no sea demaciaso tarde cuando lo note..EN FIN *-* Espero que te guste el nuevo cap :D Nos vemos (Inner: Yo tambien quiero saludarla -.- ) Bueno hazlo (Inner: Hola O_O ) Solo eso ? ¬¬ (Inner: TE QUIEROOOOO *-* ) no me asustes O_O No era para tanto . (Inner: Muerdeme ¬¬ ) Hmp..que va, nos vemos en otra y gracias por tu review, besoooooooooooo :D  
><em>

_**Kasumi-chaan**  
><em>


	3. Conociendo mas de Ti

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, pero esta trama si lo es :)**

_"Lalalala" - Pensamientos_

**Sin mas que decir por ahora disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo mas de Ti<strong>

Pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban curiosos a una oscura cueva, anunciando la mañana, llenado el espacio, volviendo lo oscuro en luz. Llevándose la noche para traer el día..

**Hinata pov**

Revolvió su mochila, pero no encontró nada útil para el momento, se les habían acabado las provisiones y los medicamentos..

-Bien.-dije decepcionada, esperaba que la comida durara un poco mas, otra vez tendría que ir a buscar comida al bosque, por suerte había escuchado a Kurenai-sensei cuando hablaba de las plantas venenosas..seria fácil, solo esperaba encontrar al menos algo comestible. Ya llevaban una semana en ese mismo bosque..en esa misma cueva..y cada ves era mas difícil encontrar algo para comer y cada tanto debía ir al pueblo mas cercano a buscar unas medicinas para Uchiha-san..¡Ah! Claro, no les había dicho? Si Uchiha-san sigue enfermo, y yo sigo cuidándolo..¿¡había mencionado que es un criminal de rango S y que intento matarme?

-Iré al pueblo a buscar unos medicamentos..-dije parándome y poniéndome la mochila para luego darle la espalda.

-Hmp.- Se limito a decir, y la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a su continuo monosílabo.

-No te vayas a ir, aun estas muy enfermo..-dije con un toque de reproche, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo mismo que el otro día.

_Flash Back_

-Hola que tal, mm si quisiera una de esas pastillas energizantes.-dije sonriendo al vendedor..

Luego de unos minutos el volvió con unos el hombre volvió con una pequeña bolsa.

-Aquí tiene señorita..-dijo sonriéndome risueño, yo las recibí a y me aleje del lugar

Debía llegar cuanto antes, ya hacia mucho que había dejado solo a Uchiha-san..pero al llegar a la cueva me encuentro con el de pie mirándome fijamente.

-Me voy.-dijo pasando unos pasos al lado mio

Me sorprendió que no intentara nada contra mi, pero aun mas me sorprendió que pudiera pararse, el estaba gravemente enfermo..el no podía..

-¡E-espere! Uchiha-san..no puede irse aun esta muy débil..-le grite mientras corría tras de el y lo agarraba del brazo para evitar que avanzara..

-Suéltame.-dijo mirándome con odio.

Al ver esa mirada contra mi lo solté de inmediato, y lo vi alejarse..

La verdad no entendía porque hacia esto..pero sentía un miedo dentro de mi, miedo a que algo malo le pase mientras no este cuidándolo..aun no estaba recuperado, y yo no soy ninja medico, hacia todo lo que podía, quería poder cuidarlo, sanarlo..y no entendía porque.

Levante mi rostro para poder verlo marchar, pero no lo vi alejándose, si no mas bien tirado en el suelo. Corrí hasta el lo mas rápido que pude para poder llegar hasta donde el se encontraba postrado. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo..

-Dejame.-dices seco.

-No

-¿Porque haces esto? Puedo matarte..-dices esta vez un poco mas calmado.

-N-no lo se..solo se que no quiero que nada malo le pase, y si dejo que se valla ahora le puede pasar cualquier cosa..- emití no pudiendo evitar que mis voz saliera preocupada.

El me miro a los ojos por un rato como examinándome, como si quisiera ver dentro de mi, cuales eran mis pensamientos en esos momentos..o tal ves buscando un signo de mentira, que no podría encontrar, ya que lo que decía era toda la verdad.

-Haz lo que quieras..-dijo por ultimo mientras cerraba sus ojos poco a poco cayendo inconsciente. Lo cual aproveche para con mucho esfuerzo levantarlo y llevarlo poco a poco hacia la cueva de nuevo.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Hmp, bien.- dijo mirando para otro lado.

Sonrió al escuchar mas de un simple "Hmp" y doy media vuelta para emprender camino hacia el pequeño pueblo, que por suerte no tenia precios muy altos en medicamentos o si no ya se habría quedado sin dinero hace mucho, por eso ella prefería buscar comida del bosque que comprarla, ademas de que necesitaría cosas para cocinarla y si era sincera no tenia muchas cosas, solo lo necesario para una misión..

Suspiro- Definitivamente deberé buscar alguna choza abandonada o algo..-dije algo cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi Pov<strong>

Ella siempre se encargaba de curarlo, de cuidarlo, de bajarle la fiebre, de vigilarlo..¿Porque? Desde la matanza Uchiha, nunca nadie se había preocupado por el.

Él había intento matarla, sin dudarlo, sin la mas pizca de piedad, y si no fuera por su enfermedad, lo hubiera hecho..pero aun así Ella lo llevo lejos para que no los encontraran..Ella cuido de el, se la paso despierta toda la noche bajando su fiebre..

Ya hace una semana que estábamos en esta cueva, siempre que ella se iba, trataba de levantarme e irme, pero mi fuerza me traicionaba y cuando ella regresaba y me encontraba tirando a mitad de camino me volvía a levantar para llevarme a la cueva y cuidarme

Su olor ya es normal para mi sentidos..es tan cálido, tan dulce, tan ella.. que no podía evitar sentirme embriagado con ese esquisto olor. El suave roce de su piel contra la miá me hacia estremecer y dejaba que me curara con tranquilidad para poder sentir por mas tiempo su tacto.

Cada vez que me miraba, lo hacia con un gran preocupación..siempre trato de ver la mentira en sus ojos..pero no encuentro nada, ella verdaderamente se preocupa por mi..Lo que es mas raro aun es que ¿Acaso puede existir una persona así de pura..? Al parecer si, y el destino se ha encargado de mostrármela.

-Ya vine..-escuche una melodiosa voz y me doy vuelta en mi lugar para ver a la figura mas parecida a un ángel que haya podido ver..Aquella persona que ha estado cuidando de mi por una semana sin descanso, que ha pensando en mi seguridad por sobre la suya..eso era lo que mas pesaba en mi conciencia, conocía las reglas de Konoha, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y sabia cuales eran las consecuencias, solo había un nombre para las personas que se atrevían a hacer aquello que ella hacia..Traidor, y no podía dejar ella fuera lo mismo que yo, por alguna razón, ahora quería protegerla yo. Sabia que es lo que te llamen traidor, y eso es lo ultimo que _Hinata_ debe ser.

-Ya deja de hacer esto.-dije firme mirándola fijamente.

-¿Hacer que Uchiha-san?.-dijo mirándome inocente, mientras se acercaba hasta mi y se posicionaba a mi lado.

-Tu lo sabes muy bien Hyuuga.-dije mirándola acusadora..¿Porque lo hacia todo mas difícil?.

-Solo porque quiero..-dijo cambiando su rostro a un serio, mientras me cambiaba algunas vendas.

-Tu sabes las consecuencias.-Emití y la mire fijamente para ver alguna señal de duda, pero ella se mantenía firme.

-Lo se pero es que..-sonrió con dulzura, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para levantar la mirada y verme a los ojos.- No puedo dejarlo..simplemente no puedo, hay algo que me lo impide, pensara que soy una loca pero, aunque intente muchas veces escapar e irme, siempre termino volviendo aquí..- termino mirando hacia la salida de la cueva, donde se podía apreciar como el sol decía sus ultimas señales para luego desaparecer detrás de los arboles.

No pude decir nada mas para contradecirla, solo me limite a apreciarla mientras terminaba de cambiar mis vendas. Y aunque parezca egoísta, desee que ella siguiera cuidándome, que no me dejara, por mas que muchas veces trate de asustarla, persuadirla..ahora quise con todo mi corazón que ella permaneciera conmigo por lo menos por un tiempo mas..Porque esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se había preocupado por el, y el quería seguir sintiéndose querido, pero no por cualquier..si no por Ella.

-Duerme..mañana tendremos algo que hacer.-dijo por ultimo sonriéndome tranquila, quise preguntar pero al caí dormido antes de poder decir alguna palabra.

* * *

><p>Al otro día..<p>

**Hinata Pov**

"_Bien Hinata..tu puedes, vamos, no es muy difícil, debe haber alguna casucha abandonada por aquí.." _pensaba mientras miraba los alrededores con mi linea sucesora. "Bingo" fue mi ultimo pensamiento luego de dirigirme a toda velocidad a la cueva donde me hallaba desde hace 8 días..

Al entrar pude ver Uchiha-san recargado contra la pared mirando hacia el el techo de la cueva como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Etto ¿Uchiha-san?.-dije nerviosa de estar interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Hmp, dime.-dijo para luego mirarme. Me sonroje al instante, y es que era muy vergonzoso que me mirara así de fijo, como si estuviera examinándome..

-A-a pues y-yo encontré una cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí..y pensé que seria mas cómodo estar allí que aquí, digo usted estaría mas relajado y adem..-balbuceaba pero el me interrumpió.

-Si, estaría bien..Vamos.-Dijo poniéndose de pie a paso lento agarrándose todo el tiempo de la pared. En ese momento recogí todas las cosas con rapidez y me encamine hasta Uchiha-san para poder ayudarlo pero el puso una mano delante de mi para que me detuviera.

-Yo puedo solo.-dijo sin siquiera mirarme y empezando a moverse todavía agarrado de la pared. Me limite a seguirlo de cerca, no quería que se enojara conmigo.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta la pequeña cabaña el silencio reino entre nosotros, pero no era incomodo, mas bien era relajante, sentía que podía ser yo misma, me sentía mas segura.

-Es ahí..-dije señalando la pequeña cabaña que se podía ver a la lejanía. El no me respondió solo asintió y continuo su marcha.

Al llegar, pudimos ver ahora mejor, a esa pequeña cabaña. Era a madero visto, no era muy elaborada ni grande, pero era seguro mas cómoda que la cueva, asique con rapidez nos adentramos en la casa. En ella se podía distinguir una pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos sillas.. y del otro lado una habitación y un baño _"Si, definitivamente esto es mejor" _pensé, para luego caminar hasta la cocina y revisar los cajones para ver si había algo que nos pudiera servir..

-Uchiha-san..mire encontré algo de..-voltee emocionada pero al ver que no estaba me detuve.-¿Uchiha-san?

Comencé a buscarlo por la pequeña cabaña y al entrar al la habitación lo encontré acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados..Al verlo no pude evitar quedar hipnotizada por su rostro e inconscientemente me fui acercando mas y mas hasta quedar a un lado de el hasta alzar mi mano para tratar de rozar su pómulo..pero de inmediato me retuve sonrojada y aparte la mano_ "¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?" pensé_ para luego alejarme y mirarlo para ver si se encontraba dormido.

Sonrió- Descanse Uchiha-san..ha tenido una larga tarde..

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi Pov<strong>

Me levante sobresaltado y sudoroso.._"Otra vez la misma pesadilla" pensé_ suspirando. Desde que mate a toda mi familia, no dejo de tener estas pesadillas..todas las noches me despierto por causa de estas, y no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño, siempre lo mismo. Ladeo mi cabeza y puedo ver a la Hyuuga acostada en el sillón dándome la espalda..

-Se que estas despierta..-digo en un susurro para no asustarla.

-Si..bueno, no podía dormir..-dijo bajito pero aun así pude escucharla.

-Hmp-me limite a decir y cerré mis ojos pensativo..

-Le sucede muy seguido..-dijo después de un rato.

-¿Que dices?-pregunte interrogante.

-Despertarse a media noche sobresaltado..¿Son muy feas sus pesadillas, Uchiha-san?-pregunto esta ves dándose vuelta para mirarme fijamente.

-No sabes cuanto..-solté sin ser consciente hasta que lo dije.- Pero eso no importa.

-¿Sobre que son?..- dijo de nuevo curiosa, podía ver, aun en la oscuridad, su mirada intrigada por la respuesta.

-...- El silencio

-L-lo siento no debí p-preguntar se q-que no e-es de m-mi incumbencia..-dijo bajando la mirada y volviendo a acostarse dándome la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los dos..ninguno se atrevía hablar pero los dos sabíamos que estamos despiertos. Y por un momento una pregunto cruzo por mi cabeza..y no pude evitar preguntarla..

-¿Porque no duermes? Acaso..¿también tienes pesadillas?-pregunte mirándola fijamente y veo como ella se endurece por mi pregunta, eso logra intrigarme mas a saber cual es la razón..¿Acaso los ángeles también podían tener pesadillas? Veo como te incorporas y te sientas mirando el suelo.

-No hay vidas perfectas Uchiha-san..-dices en susurro.

-...-

-Hasta la flor mas bella debe sufrir los vientos del invierno..-dijo suave mirando la luna desde la pequeña ventana.

-Es raro viniendo de la gran heredera del clan Hyuuga..-dije seco mirando cada expresión de su rostro. Ella sonrió melancólica.

-Las apariencias engañan Uchiha-san..

-¿Mmm?-emití curioso, _"¿acaso no era así?"_

_-_Cuando era niña mi padre comenzó a entrenarme duramente para poder criar a una fuerte heredera..Aunque hacia mi mejor esfuerzo, nunca fue suficiente para el, cuando noto que seria un caso perdido entrenarme, me mando a la academia..- emitió en voz cada vez mas despacio mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Y no solo podías entre..

-¡L-lo hice..día y noche, e-entrene cada día para p-poder hacerme m-mas fuerte, s-siempre hacia mi mayor e-esfuerzo..- unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos...

_¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo!_

_¡Eres débil Hinata!_

_¿Porque no puedes ser como tu hermana Hanabi?_

_¡Ni siquiera puedes ganarle a tu pequeña hermana!_

_¡Eres un desgracia para el Clan Hinata!_

..pero s-sabe, a v-veces eso n-no es s-suficiente..p-porque mi m-mayor esfuerzo n-nunca fue p-perfecto!.- Dijo con voz quebrada y rompió en llanto

Me acerque hasta donde ella se encontraba y con mi dedo limpie sus lagrimas mientras ella me miraba con sorpresa para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir mi tacto..

-Aquí no tienes que probar nada.-dije firme mirándola, tratando de animarla y al parecer lo logre porque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-...- Espero a que dijera algo, pero solo bajo la cabeza y guardo silecio.

-Dilo ya..-Dije tratando de convencerla de que dijera lo que quisiera que quiera decir.

-No c-creo que d-deba p-pre...

-Dime.-exigí autoritario, a lo que ella levanto la vista sorprendida pero nuevamente la bajo.

-Uchiha-san..usted es buena persona.-dijo un poco sonrojada por el comentario, y yo solo atine a abrir mis ojos _"Valla, eso si hace mucho que no lo escuchaba" pensé._- Entonces..¿Porque? ¿Porque mato a su familia, Uchiha-san?

-...- Abrí abruptamente mis ojos..esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa..¿Que debía contestar?. Ella me miraba expectante, queriendo a toda costa saber la respuesta..y al ver sus ojos simplemente solté lo que por tantos años tuve guardado dentro de mi como un secreto..

_Los Uchihas traman un golpe de estado..debes matarlos a todos_

_-¿Itachi..? Hijo que significa esto.._

_-N-niisan p-porque h-haces e-esto.._

_-Para medir mis habilidades._

_Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí.  
><em>

_-¿Porque lo dejaste vivo? Debías matarlos a todos.._

_-Nunca le digan la verdad.._

-Ya veo..pero ¿Porque nunca le dijiste a Sasuke-san la verdad?-dijo la peliazul dirigiéndome una mirada muy interesada y a la vez con un deje de tristeza..

-Porque yo me merezco morir..y si me matan prefiero que sea mi ototo..ademas ahora no esta en el buen camino..tal vez si me mata sea reconocido en Konoha como un héroe y regresara...

-...-la ojiperla guardo silencio por uno minutos- Hasta la flor mas hermosa..debe sufrir los fríos vientos del invierno Uchiha-san..

-Ya veo..-dije entendiendo a lo que se referia, pero esta ves en mi.-Bien duérmete ya, mañana sera un día largo.

-Hai-dijo acomodándose en el sillón de espaldas al pelinegro.

Todavía no sabia porque lo había hecho..nunca le había contado su historia a nadie..¿Que tenia esta chica que no tuviera cualquiera? De una manera u otra..esta logrando algo que nunca nadie pudo, y temo por ello.

-Pero sabe que Uchiha-san..-dijo de la nada, sorprendiéndome- las flores siempre vuelven a florecer...

-Tal vez..pero otras..simplemente mueren para siempre..

* * *

><p><em>Hola que tal ? :D Bueno nada que les parecio? ohohohoho :O Comienza algo de confienza por ahi o no? y yo no se ustdes pero quien no desearia que Itachi nos consolara POR KAMI ! jajajajaja, esppero les haya gustado el capitulo, perdon por todaas las faltas y el tiempo en actualizar..pero bueno, nos vemos en el prox capitulo :) BYEBYE Dejen Review ! n.n Por cierto bueno haciendo este cap estaba escuchando Because of you de Kelly Clarkson no tiene mucho que ver la letra con el cap pero al escucharla seguieron las ideas y bueno si os gusta pueden esucharla en la parte del final :D BYE<br>_

**Contestando:**

**SasuHina4ever:** jajajaja pareciera que esta drogada no ? pero no lo esta es que es demaciado buena xDD Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este cap, las cosas se ponen mas..lindas xDD (?) Asique veremos que pasa :) y cuidate. Por cierto AME la carita de Itachi xDDD

**VaneUchiha:** Eres totalmente bienvenida n.n jajaja emm que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, eres muy amable :D Y gracias, como vez ahora si te gusta el ItaHina veras lo blando que se pone Itachi xDD Poco a poco va queriendo la cosa y con respecto a Hinata, haz notado que hace mucho no nombra a Naruto ? ;) Pues porque por ahora tiene en alguien mas importante en quien pensar de nuevo por tu comentariom lo aprecio mucho, y tratare de actualizar mas pronto :D BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y cuidate

Kasumi-chaan


	4. Todo termino

**Declaimer:** Este anime no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **_Hinata __ya__ no __quiere __ser__ mas __una __desgracia __para __su __clan__ y__ para__ demostrar__ que__ ya__ no__ es __la__ misma __chica __débil__ de__ antes __acepta__ ir__ a__ una__ misión__ de __rango __S ,__ ¿A __quien __se__ encontrara en el camino__?__ ¿Que__ pasara__ con__ su__ confesión? -__ Yo__ te__ rescatare __Hinata-chan.._

**Advertencia: **Que sea un _ItaHina_no da por sentado que el fic terminara con dicha pareja, este fic es solo uno mas de una pequeña saga que va a concluir _SasuHina._Pero aun así, esta parte de la saga se centrara en un_ItaHina._.

Los hechos y o personajes de esta historia son los mismo que los de la trama _Naruto__Shippuden,_yo solo cambie un poco las personalidades y agregue estos hechos entre medio de la trama original.

**Aclaraciones: **

Esta historia contiene un poco de OoC

_-Pensamientos_

_- "Recuerdos"_

_-_Conversación normal

_**-(Interrupcion de la Autora)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4 : "Todo Termino"<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Felicidad?_

Miro al hombre que yace acostado en un cama.

_No._

_¿Satisfacción?_

Levanto mi mirada hacia la ventana, admirando las gotas caer, llovía. Otra vez.

_No_

_¿Culpa?_

Bajo la mirada de nuevo hacia el hombre. Este le miraba fijamente..

_Otra vez._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos?_

_Las ultimas semanas habían transcurrido de manera rápida, él ya estaba bien o por lo menos lo suficiente como para volver a levantarse y marcharse._

_¿Miedo?_

_Tal vez.._

_¿A Él o a Konoha?_

_El no me haría nada, estoy segura..Él no era mala persona. Él no seria capaz. Yo..me siento tan.._

—¿En que piensas tanto?

Voltee a mirarlo, nuestras miradas estaban fijas una en la otra..

—Nada importante — Sonreí, tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo.

Nuevamente sostuve mi mirada perdida en la ventana.

.

_Nada Importante_

_.  
><em>

_Después de todo..ella solo lo había curado, nada mas. Ellos no podían ser amigos. _

_.  
><em>

_NO_

_.  
><em>

_Él era un criminal, un ninja renegado._

_.  
><em>

_Ella era una ninja, que defiende a su aldea por sobre todas las cosas._

_.  
><em>

_No,no,no,no_

_.  
><em>

_Eso era algo que tenia bien asumido. Algún día el se recuperaría, y cuando eso pasara, ambos harían como que nada de esto hubiera pasado. _

_.  
><em>

_Si._

_.  
><em>

_Eso seria lo mejor, ¿No es así?_

_.  
><em>

—Mientes.

—¿Qué dice? — Pregunte sorprendida ensanchando mis ojos abruptamente.

—Que mientes — Dijo mirándome seriamente. _¿Qué?__ Acaso __el__ se __refiere__a..__ — _Dime ya que tanto te atormenta.

_Ah, era eso.._

—¿Qué ahora los Uchihas leen las mentes? — Dije sonriendo burlona mientras el me lanzaba una mirada inexpresiva.

—No hace falta, eres un libro abierto Hyuuga — Dijo esta vez viéndome con calma.

—Pues ya le dije que no estaba pensando en nada importante, solo tonterías. — dije para luego levantarme y encaminarme hacia la puerta. — Puede prepararse tranquilo, iré a guardar mis cosas, supongo que me marchare en unas horas..

—Hmp. — Se limito a emitir y di por sentado terminada la conversación y dejar la habitación.

.

_Ese día se terminaba todo.._

_.  
><em>

_Él volvería a Akatsuki._

_.  
><em>

_Y ella volvería a Konoha._

_.  
><em>

_Todo seria como antes._

_.  
><em>

_Todo seria como debe ser. _

_.  
><em>

_Entonces.._

_.  
><em>

_¿Porqué se siente tan mal?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tsunade-sama..— dijo una joven asistente a su maestra, mirándola preocupada.

—Lo se..han pasado dos semanas Shizune, y aun no ha vuelto. — La mujer mantenía su vista en algún punto de su oficina y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de la boca.

—Tal vez deberíamos enviar algún escuadrón Ambu. — declaro la castaña tratando de ayudar. — Se que ellos podrían..

—¿Y crees que no lo he hecho ya? Shizune un ninja no puede tardar tanto en completar una simple misión de investigación. — Tomo los costados de su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a frotarse la sien.

—Pero esta no era un simple misión de Investigación Tsunade-sama..y usted lo sabe.

—¿Crees que fue un mala decisión,Shizune? — miro a su asistente esperando algún tipo de consuelo.

.

_Si algo le pasaba a Hinata..seria un problema muy grave._

_.  
><em>

_No solo para todos todos sus seres queridos, inclusive a ella misma._

_.  
><em>

_Si no por un problema de un nivel que escapaba de sus manos._

_.  
><em>

_¿Qué le diría al patriarca del clan mas prestigioso de Konoha?_

_.  
><em>

_Había mandado a la heredera del clan Hyuuga a la boca del lobo._

_.  
><em>

—No lo se Tsunade-sama. — Bajo la mirada con tristeza al no poder ayudar en mucho.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, dejando simplemente el sonido del viento y la tranquilidad de..

—¡Vieja! — Un grito seguido de un portazo de escucho en la oficina dejando ver a un hiperactivo rubio. — ¡Dejame ir tras el Teme! ¡Estoy seguro que..— fue interrumpido un fuerte golpe que lo mando del otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Naruto, como te atrevés a decirme vieja y entrar a mi oficina de esa manera! — Grito una furiosa Tsunade.

—Pero vieja..— decía llorando el ojiazul.

—¡Pero nada! Y deja de decirme vieja..— Dijo mirando amenazadoramente al rubio para luego volver a incorporarse en su asiento y volver a su expresión seria. — Ahora..Naruto, no estoy para tus juegos de buscar Sasuke hay un problema mas grande que ese en este momento

—¡Pero Vieja tu no entiendes!

—Naruto.

—¡Yo le prometí a Sakura-chan que lo traería de vuelta' dettebayo!

—Naruto..

—¡¿Qué puede ser mas importante que..

—Hinata.

—¿Eh? — Naruto miro sorprendido a la rubia sin entender.

—Hace dos semanas mande a Hinata a una misión de rango S y todavía no ha vuelto. — Esto ultimo lo dije un deje de tristeza.

—¿¡Qué! ¿¡ Vieja como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa! — El rubio rápidamente golpeo delate del escritorio de la rubia y la miro con reproche.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora..ella ya debe..estar muerta. — Dijo en un susurro y bajo la mirada con tristeza y culpa soltando un suspiro de frustración.

La castaña que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación bajo la mirada con melancolía apretando mas contra su cuerpo el pequeño chanchito que yacía entre sus brazos.

El rubio solo se limito de bajar la mirada hasta el suelo..apretando los puños contra el escritorio de la joven mujer.

.

"_Cuando__ te __miro, __me __siento __fuerte, __como__ si __pudiera __hacer __cualquier__ cosa__-__que __hasta __yo __valgo __algo."_

_.  
><em>

"_Cometes_ _errores...__pero...__a__causa __de __esos __errores...__obtienes__ la __fuerza __para __enfrentarte __a __ellos...__es__ por __eso __por __lo __que__ creo __que __eres __realmente __fuerte."_

_.  
><em>

_"No__ dejare __que __lastimes __a __Naruto-kun._"

.

_¡Yo __jamás__ retrocederé __a__ mi__ palabra,__ éste __es __mi__ camino__ ninja!"_

_.  
><em>

_No, esto no podía terminar así.._

_.  
><em>

—¡Claro que no! ¡Seguro ella aun esta con vida 'dettebayo! — dijo con determinación levantando la mirada. — ¡Hoy mismo iré a buscarla! Solo dime a donde la enviaste..

—Ella fue a la cueva de Akatsuki, donde encontraron a Gaara cuando fue secuestrado, debía buscar información sobre el lugar donde encerraban a los bijus. _— _Dijo esta vez Shizune al ver que su maestra solo miraba al rubio sin decir nada.

Naruto ensancho sus ojos al oír el lugar donde había sido enviada su extraña amiga, ese lugar era muy peligroso, cualquier Akatsuki pudo haberla encontrado fácilmente, y encima de todo la habían enviado sola ¡Sola!

—¡Demonios Vieja! ¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa' dettebayo!

—¿Quieres ir a buscarla? Bien, pero solo porque yo también tengo el presentimiento de que sigue con vida.

—Genial, entonces ahora mismo me iré a..— dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta a paso firme.

—¡Alto ahí mocoso! ¿Qué te piensas que voy a dejar irte así como así? — Decía un rubia levantándose de su silla y mirando enojada al rubio.

—¿¡ A quien le dices mocoso, vieja?

—¡Maldito enano, deja de decirme vieja!

—¡Pero si eso es lo que eres!

—¡Ya veras niño malcriado! ¡Te enseñare como tratar a tus mayores!

—¡Intentalo vieja!

Ambos rubios se miraban con enojo dejando ver una tétrica aura detrás de ellos mientras una castaña observaba todo un una gota resbalando por su cabeza. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

— Etto..Tsunade-sama.. —Intentaba decir una Shizune asustada tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.

—¿¡Qué? — Grito la rubia.

—Etto..la misión de búsqueda..— Dijo mientras un escalofrió la cubría por el miedo.

—¡Si vieja, deberías concentrate mas! ¿¡No ve que esto es una situación seria?

Shizune se golpeo la cabeza pensando que nuevamente tendría que detener otra pelea entre los rubios por sus incesantes apodos entre sí, pero le sorprendió a ver que no fue necesario.

— Bien, saldrás mañana por la mañana, y no, no voy a cambiar la fecha, es mejor que te prepares para esta misión, ademas necesito tiempo para avisarle a los demás.

—Esta bien..— Dijo resignado.._Espera __¿había __dich o__demás?_—

—Shizune..diles a Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kakashi y Yamato que se reporten aquí de inmediato.

—¡Ahora mismo, Tsunade-sama! — Dijo mientras desaparecía dejando un nube de humo en su lugar.

La rubia solo soltó un suspiro y miro al ojiazul que estaba frente a ella. Este chico verdaderamente nunca dejaría a un amigo atrás..

Naruto miraba hacia la ventana de la oficina, allí se podía apreciar un bello atardecer que caí poco a poco..ese paisaje podría apaciguar hasta la bestia mas salvaje o tranquilizar cualquier mente..pero la mente del rubio ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa..

.

_No puedo permitir que pase de nuevo_

_.  
><em>

_No dejare que otro amigo se valla.._

_.  
><em>

_No si haber luchado antes_

_.  
><em>

La imagen de su amiga apareció en su mente, su blanco rostro, sus largas pestañas con sus ojos blanquecinos y sus mejillas sonrojadas..mirándole sonriente.

Sonrió.

_Resiste un poco mas..Yo te rescatare Hinata-chan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

—Bien, creo que esto es todo.. — Dijo tratando de no mostrarse triste.

—Hmp, supongo.

Ambos pelinegros de encontraban fuera de la casa, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, solo sabían que eso que había transcurrido en esas dos semanas, debía ser olvidado. Nadie debía enterarse, era indispensable para los dos..pero ellos no querían olvidar lo que habían pasado.

—Etto Uchiha-san yo..

—Itachi..creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Hinata

—H-hai Itachi-san..la v-verdad la he p-pasado muy b-bien con usted. — Dijo entre sonrojada, por lo que había dicho y sorprendida por que él le dijera por su nombre. — Yo c-creo que u-usted..

—Sabes que esto deberá permanecer entre nosotros ¿no? Nadie debe enterarse de esto, Hinata, tu debes olvidar lo que paso aquí, olvidar que estuviste cuidándome y olvidar que alguna vez me conociste..

Si, sabia que el le diría eso..ella ya tenia mas que claro que debía hacer eso pero..

.

_¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

_.  
><em>

—H-hai..— Se limito a decir bajando la mirada para que él no viera las gotas saladas que amenazaban con caer de sus blanquecinos ojos.

—Hinata..

—Etto..c-creo que ya d-debo irme..¡Adiós! — Dio media vuelta aun con la cabeza gacha y salio corriendo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

.

_¿Por qué? _

_.  
><em>

Corrió entre los arboles sin querer voltear

.

_¿Por qué?_

_.  
><em>

Las lagrimas caían como cascadas sobre los mejillas

.

_¿Porque me siento tan mal?_

_.  
><em>

Se detuvo.

_—¿_Porque no puedo simplemente olvidar que alguna vez te conocí?

—Hinata..— Dijo un voz que ella conocía muy bien mientras la sostenía del brazo para que no continuara corriendo.

Ella se dio media vuelta para poder ver por ultima vez su rostro..pero le fue imposible verlo, ahora se encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

—No me olvides Hinata..— Le susurro suavemente en el oído, haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo.

Lentamente subió sus brazos hasta posarlos entre sus brazos y agarrándose con fuerza de la capa que cubría su espalda

—N-no planeaba h-hacerlo..— Sonrió comprensiva con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

—Hmp — Y sonrió junto con ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la separaba un poco y depositar un suave beso en su frente y ver como ella cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. — Adiós dulce Hinata..

—Itachi-san y-yo ..— Pero al abrir sus ojos él ya no se encontraba.

Sonrió con melancolía, sabia que significaba ese adiós..no era un hasta pronto o un nos vemos luego si así lo quiere el destino..era un adiós para siempre y ella mas que nadie lo sabia.

.

_Él se lo había dicho. _

_.  
><em>

_Aun así siguió sonriendo.._

_.  
><em>

_Aunque sea con melancolía_

_.  
><em>

_Ella sabia que eso era lo mejor_

_.  
><em>

_Para él._

_.  
><em>

_Todo había terminado_

Y se lanzo a correr sobre las ramas a una gran velocidad..

—¡Hinata-chan! — se escucho una voz y paro abruptamente volteando la cabeza hacia la derecha..por donde provenía esa voz tan conocida para ella.

—Naruto-kun..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>Esta vez si me tarde no es verdad? xDD Perdon encerio ! pero es culpa de los malditos examenes finales e integradores D: En verdad lo siento mucho ! espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n este es el Anteultimo capitulo, es decir que el proximo ya es el final ! ._. Y si quieren puedo hacer al final como un cap con todos los pensamientos de Itachi sobre Hinata cosa que no se da en este capitulo y no se si se daran tanto en el otro. En fin es como quieran ustdes n.n Un beso grande y gracias por leer el fic :D !<p>

¿Merezco un Review?


End file.
